Charmed: Information Overload
by SavinMe
Summary: After another demon attack on her son Piper starts to doubt if Wyatt will ever have a normal life so her sisters make a spell so they can see the future and they get far more information than they could have imagined...Slash. AU. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Charmed: Information Overload

_Summary_ - After another demon attack on her son Piper starts to doubt if Wyatt will ever have a normal life so her sisters make a spell so they can see the future and they get far more information than they could have imagined...

_Disclaimer_ - I do not own Charmed but I do own Matthew, Warren, Prewitt, and Cain!!

_Warnings_ - Slash. Mpreg. AU.

_Characters_ -

Piper Halliwell (31) - Temporal Stasis & Molecular Combustion

Phoebe Halliwell (29) - Premonitions, Levitation, and Empathy

Paige Matthews (27) - Orbing & Tele-Orbing

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell (22) - Orbing, Force Field Generation, Pyrokinesis, Tele-Orbing, Telekinesis, Strangulation, Conjuring, Telepathy, Premonitions, Levitation, Temporal Stasis, Molecular Combustion, Glamouring, Empathy, and Excalibur

Christopher Samuel Perry (20) - Orbing & Telekinesis

Matthew Wyatt Halliwell (5) - Orbing, Telekinesis, Invisibility, Astral Projection, Tele-Orbing, Strangulation, Telepathy, Pyrokinesis, Conjuring, Glamouring, Levitation, and Thought Projection

Warren Phillip Halliwell (3) - Orbing, Molecular Combustion, Temporal Stasis, Healing, Force Field Generation, Conjuring, Geokinesis and Glamouring

Prewitt William Halliwell (3) - Orbing, Premonitions, Levitation, Empathy, Telepathy, Hydrokinesis, Weather Manipulation, and Mind Control (can only be used on very little things)

Cain (Cane) Phinnaeus Halliwell (8 months) - Orbing, Cryokinesis, Tele-Orbing, and Force Field Generation

x-x-x

_November 3, 2003... _

"I'm sick and tired of this!" Piper Halliwell exclaimed as she blew up yet another demon who had decided to come and try to kill her child.

"Piper..." Phoebe started

"No Phoebe, I shouldn't have to worry about demons trying to kill my son every second of everyday! He's only 9 months old!" Piper shouted as she lifted Wyatt out of his crib and Wyatt whined and whimpered in discomfort.

"I'm sure everything'll turn out fine Piper, he'll be ok." Paige said

"How can you be sure? How can you _know_ that he won't turn out evil or crazy from growing up like this?" Piper asked

Phoebe and Paige fell silent at Piper's question and she took that as their answer and just nodded shortly before she left Wyatt's nursery and headed down to the kitchen.

"We have to find someway to show her." Phoebe said and Paige nodded in agreement.

"Yeah or she might just try to bind Wyatt's powers along with ours." Paige said and Phoebe turned her head to look at her.

"She wouldn't do that."

"How can you be sure Phoebe? I mean, it'd get rid of all the demons wouldn't it?" Paige asked. "Isn't that what she wants?"

"Come on, we need to write a spell." Phoebe said as she headed out of the nursery and down the hallway to the stairs.

"Isn't that personal gain?" Paige smirked and Phoebe shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't think of it as personal gain...think of it as...avoiding Piper's bad side." Phoebe said and Paige raised her eyebrows for second agreeing with Phoebe.

"True. We better hurry up then, who knows, she might start cleaning." Paige said and Phoebe laughed as they headed up the stairs to the attic.

x-x-x

_November 3, 2026... _

"Mommy! Come play with us!" Matthew giggled as he tugged on Chris's hand and Chris smiled and allowed his eager five-year-old to pull him over to the twins and some toys.

"What are you guys playing?" he asked giving them a warm smile and Prewitt chose to hold out a blue block to him.

"We p'ay blocks!" Warren exclaimed loudly as he grabbed a red one and threw it at a green one and Chris shook his head. "You p'ay momma?"

"Sure sweetie, just no throwing them," Chris said as he sat and not even a second later cries filled the small apartment. "I'll be right back, I have to go get your brother."

"Can Waif p'ay?" Warren asked and Chris simply smiled at the attempt to say Cain. Sure Waif is no where near the infant's name but at least he was trying.

"It's Cain! Not Waif." Matthew scolded his brother and Warren stuck out his tongue with a pout on his face that sent chills down Chris's spine; he'd never seen the little boy look that much like Wyatt before...

"Chris!"

Chris rushed for the door hearing the urgency in his name and he pulled the door open as Artemis reached his door, cheeks flushed and hair messed.

"What's going on?" Chris asked

"Wyatt. He found us, get out of here quick!" Artemis exclaimed and Chris nodded before the teen boy took off down the hallway and Chris quickly ran to get his baby before he headed into the 'living room' and froze when he saw Wyatt crouched down next to Matthew smiling at Warren and Prewitt as Matthew tried to get his attention.

"Wyatt..." Chris whispered and Wyatt looked up and gave him a surprisingly loving smile.

"Hello Chris," he said as he stood up and Warren whined when he did with his favorite green block in his hand. Warren held out a chubby hand and Wyatt placed the block in it so Warren happily took it from him and placed it on Prewitt's blue one.

"Wyatt, what are you doing here?" he asked nervously as he held onto Cain tighter and tighter as Wyatt walked closer and closer.

"Why do you think I'm here Chris? You take my children and suddenly leave and you don't think I'd come for them...? For you?" he asked as he stood right in front of his lover and youngest son.

Wyatt reached out and rested his hands on Chris's hips as he leaned forward and tenderly brushed their lips against each other and Chris closed his eyes but he didn't move and actually loosed his grip on Cain when he heard his little whimper.

"Your coming back with me whether you want to or not."

"You know I'll leave again."

"I know."

"Then why bother?"

"Because I still love you."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_ - I do not own Charmed but I do own Matthew, Warren, Prewitt, and Cain!!

_Thanks _- Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love getting them!!

**Charmed: Information Overload**

A bright blue portal in the shape of a triquetra in Halliwell Manor with no around to witness it. All tours for the day had been shut down by Wyatt since he shut everything down – well everything that was left standing - for Chris's return. He wanted everyone to know that he had gotten his beloved back in his mansion along with his heirs.

Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthew stepped through the portal and both instantly knew something wasn't right. The manor was dark and cold and everything was perfect, not a single mess littered the attic like it normally would.

"Do you think we went forward too much?" Phoebe asked as she turned to look at her half-sister.

"I don't know, I mean we cast it to take us to Wyatt so he's gotta be around here somewhere." Paige said and Phoebe nervously looked around.

"I guess, but we should get out of here. It's kinda creeping me out."

"I know, let's go." Paige said as she headed for the attic door. She reached out to open it but she was shocked and thrown backwards into a wall as Phoebe let out a gasp of shock.

"Paige are you ok?" she asked as she rushed over to her and Paige groaned and rubbed her head.

"What in the hell kinda lock was that?" she asked and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Obviously a magical one. Try to orb out." She said and Paige's body disappeared in swirling blue orbs but bounced off the ceiling and hit the ground letting out another groan.

"We're stuck."

As soon as the words left Paige's mouth two demons shimmered in and looked directly at them before smiling, showing their disgusting yellow teeth before six more shimmered in behind them, all wearing matching black clothes.

"Hello witches."

"I'm sure Lord Wyatt will be excited to see you."

"_Lord _Wyatt?" Phoebe asked as she looked at her sister.

"Aw crap."

x-x-x

Chris was panting heavily as Wyatt rolled off of him with flushed cheeks and messy blonde curls. He smirked when he looked at Chris, who only pouted slightly. He knew he shouldn't have done that with Wyatt but heck, not having sex for over a year was far too long, a year and 5 months to be exact; when Cain was conceived. A guy can only go so long without having sex and Chris had finally reached that point but only realized it when Wyatt aroused him.

Wyatt stayed silent and waited for Chris to say the first word since he honestly wasn't quite sure what to say to him anyways. It surprised him to no end to see that Chris was still as sexy as ever even though he'd given birth to four children and didn't have a single stretch mark and Wyatt was pretty sure that magic was involved in that but he never brought it up. He doesn't like angry Chris very much, there's just something unappealing about him.

"You know, one of these days you won't be able to do that." Chris said quietly as he turned his head to look at his lover.

"Do what?" Wyatt asked with a frown on his lips.

"Be able to get me in bed that easy." Chris said and Wyatt laughed.

"Yeah, you go on thinking that baby." Wyatt said as he scooted closer and nibbled on Chris's neck and Chris moaned faintly before he pushed the Halliwell back slightly.

"Where are the boys?" he asked as he sat up and pulled the blankets up with him and Wyatt only gave him a playful grin.

"We just had sex and you're afraid to show some skin?" Wyatt asked with amusement in his voice and Chris narrowed his eyes and a pillow smacked Wyatt in the face and he scowled. "Don't do that."

"Where are the boys?" he repeated. "Next time I won't be so nice."

Wyatt swiftly pinned Chris beneath him and he swallowed when he saw anger in Wyatt's baby blue eyes. The elder male stared into his eyes for a couple minutes before he got off of the bed and put on his boxers before he looked for his jeans and saw them tossed next to the dresser.

"Wy...where are the boys? I wanna see them." Chris said softly.

"Get dressed." Wyatt said shortly and Chris sighed, of course Wyatt was in a great mood and he had to ruin it. He slipped out of the bed and put on his clothes before he frowned when he couldn't find his shirt.

"Do you see my-" he started but Wyatt tossed him his black long sleeve shirt and Chris gave him a small smile as he put it on before Wyatt touched his arm and shimmered them both out and into a large room where the boys were happily playing together.

"Daddy!" Matthew exclaimed and launched himself at Wyatt, who smiled and picked him up. Matthew was practically Wyatt's clone with the curly blonde locks, baby blue eyes, and of course he looked _exactly _like him. He was far more 'bubbly' than Wyatt though, that was certain. Warren and Prewitt weren't identical exactly, they looked a lot alike but Warren had more of Chris's features while Prewitt looked more like Wyatt. Warren got Wyatt's blonde hair while Prewitt has brown but they both got Chris's green eyes. Warren was very loud and rambunctious while his twin was more flirtatious and laid-back. Cain on the other hand looked like Chris did when he was baby, thick chocolate hair and bright green eyes along with chubby cheeks that Chris finally lost when he hit puberty. Cain is usually a happy baby but sometimes he can get very grumpy and cry nonstop.

"Waif p'ay now?" Warren exclaimed and Chris smiled as he picked up the baby and set him down next to Warren with a soft pillow behind him.

"Waif?" Wyatt asked and Chris gave a little shrug.

"I have NO idea." Chris said

"His name is Cain stupid!" Matthew shouted at his younger brother and Warren's eyes filled with tears.

"Matthew Wyatt! Apologize," Chris said somewhat gently while he scolded him.

"Sorry bubba." Matthew said and Warren gave him a big smile.

Demons shimmered in and Wyatt instantly scowled since he specifically told them to never shimmer into his sons' playroom. However, the scowl turned into a smirk when he saw his aunts with them and they just looked plain confused and shocked at the same time.

"What a pleasant surprise," Wyatt said coldly. "Let them go and leave."

"My Lord they-" a demon started and Wyatt narrowed his eyes and the demon let out a loud scream of pain as he was enveloped in flames.

"I said leave." He snarled and they all shimmered out.

"Wyatt..." Phoebe whispered. "Oh wow."

"What are you two doing here?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice. Chris stared at the two women with a soft frown on his face, they seemed really familiar but he couldn't place it.

"We came to see you," Paige said before she finally noticed Chris. "Who's he? A cousin maybe?"

"Far from it." Wyatt simply answered and he noted that all the boys had their eyes locked the people from the past, except Cain who was playing with his bare toes, trying to get them in his mouth it looked like.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked

"He's my lover, that's what I mean," Wyatt said and he saw their eyes go wide. "What time are you from?"

"2003."

"You're gay?"

_'Wy, who are they?' _Chris thought and Wyatt turned his head to look at him. Chris doesn't have telepathy but Wyatt does and he's always tuned in to Chris's thoughts. Wyatt looked at him for another moment before he looked back at Phoebe and Paige.

"Yes. Phoebe and Paige, my aunts." He said looking at Chris for the last part and he nodded his head.

_'That's why they look so familiar; I remember seeing their pictures in the Manor.' _Chris thought.

"Who are you exactly?" Paige asked Chris. "Other than my nephew's lover?"

"Chris...Chris Perry." Chris said as Cain started to cry, drawing the Charmed Ones attention to the children. Chris walked forward and scooped the child up into his arms before he stood up and looked over at Wyatt.

"Across the hall." Wyatt said and Chris nodded.

"Come on guys, time for naps."

"I wanna stay with daddy!" Matthew whined and Chris simply grabbed his hand and led him across the hall to his bedroom with the twins following with no complaints. "No!"

"He can stay Chris." Wyatt said and Chris sighed but he let go of his hand and Matthew bolted into the other room and clung to Wyatt's leg. Chris shut the door behind him to have some privacy and Wyatt lifted Matthew up into his arms.

"Whose kids are they?" Phoebe asked

"Ours."

"How did you two have kids? You're both males." Phoebe exclaimed with wide eyes and Wyatt simply sighed.

"Male witches can conceive children." Wyatt said

"You had the kids then?" Paige asked

"No," Wyatt said less than a second later. "Chris did."

"I can't believe my sweet little nephew turns into a gay tyrant!"

_Crash._

_Thud_.


End file.
